


Merry Christmas

by Rosey_Note



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I wanted a thing, Im trash and still crying from wensday, M/M, So a thing happened, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: Everyone does things a little differently on Christmas, but no matter what Christmas is about spending time with those you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im trash, I wanted sweet boys being cute and so I did a thing.

The entire airport was hectic, people trying to leave, others trying to get on a plane. Guang Hong stood in the middle of it.

It was easy to forget that it was Christmas eve in the chaos. He stood quietly as a women in her most likely her 40's stuck up a middle finger at another women.

Guang Hong pulled his luggage away, pulling out the handle so it could roll behind him. He had just landed in America and was all ready nervous.

This was the first time he would ever meet Leo's family. They had been dating for around 8 months, but with all the competitions they never managed to fit it in to the schedule. 

He pulled his phone out andhu sent a quick text over to Leo. 

~

You here....?

Outside

K

~

He walked towards the doors to the parking lot. His smile widened and he became even more excited as he saw Leo leaned against his car typing into his phone. 

Guang Hong hadn't seen him in person since there last competition together. He ran his luggage thumped dragging behind him as he tackled Leo with a hug.

 

~

He checked the time on his clock on the side of his bed 11:56, then he glanced back down to the phone in his hand.

Phichit pushed the call button, and bit his lip hoping, he'd have his phone on or near him to be able to hear it.

After two rings, his grin lit up as he heard him.

"Hello"

"Merry Christmas Seung Gil"

"hmm, it's not Christmas for at least another 3 minutes...and you woke me"

He laughed slightly, but felt a little guilty, all the same.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. "

"it's still not Christmas yet Phichit"

"Your still gonna be able to take the flight here right?"

"Yes I'll be there"

There was a loud sound on the other side of the call. Sounding similar to a crash.

"Umm What happened."

"Yeong must have done something."

He was concerned for the dog also didn't want Seung gil to hang up.

"You should go check on them"

"I should I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Okay Bye Seung!"

"Oh Phichit....Merry Christmas"

The other side of the phone hung up. He laughed again feeling happier, with a renewed Festive spirit.

 

~

His Yuuri was snuggled on one side of him pressed against his chest breathing softly and little Yura was also asleep leaned against his other shoulder. 

Viktor sipped his hot Chocolate and glanced between the two. They had ended up being lazy all day choosing to celebrate Viktors Birthday then celebrate Christmas.

Even though Yuri and Viktor didn't celebrate Christmas back in Russia, Viktor didn't mind sharing his birthday.

After they had exchanged and opened the few gifts they had to give. They had watched horrible hallmark movies for hours.

'But it really was a perfect scene' He thought, with a soft smile. 'I think this is what family feels like'.

 

~

Yuri woke and turned his head to look at the clock, it was about 7:40.

Then he looked over at Viktor and Yuuri and saw them asleep. He grabbed his phone and stepped outside the room.

He scrolled through his contacts and found the one he was looking for. There was already a messege from him.

~

Merry Christmas Yura

Merry Christmas Beka, You home or traveling...?

Home, spending the holidays with my family.  
I can't wait till the next competition to see you.

Me niether....maybe you should come visit me in Japan once the holidays are over?

I might take you up on that.

I'll talk to you later I think Viktor gonna get up soon. 

Bye.

~

Yuri grabbed a blanket from the closet, and then walked back to the small TV room he pulled it over the three of them, got comfortable on Viktor's shoulder and let a smile cross his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri/Yura is Yuri Plisetsky  
> And Yuuri is Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> And Yeong is the name I gave Seung Gil's dog.


End file.
